Floxvee Tingz
by KawaiiCutie12
Summary: "Cousins are those childhood playmates that grow up to be forever friends". And that's truer than ever Floxy and Vee are together, and better than ever
1. LA trouble

**KawaiiCutie12: Wassup guys?! it's tsumi vee, and welcome back to my stories!**

 **Yucca: Heyy tsumi**

 **Lenny: Hiya!**

 **Floxy: Sup**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Hey, Vee, come over here!**

 **Vee: *walks over* what?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Guess who this story's about?**

 **Vee: _Not_ me or Floxy?**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Funny you mentioned that...It's about _both_ of you!!!**

 **Vee and Floxy: Yeah! *fist bumps each other* Thanks so much!!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: You're welcome guys. Care to do the disclaimer?**

 **Vee: KawaiiCutie12 doesn't own popppixie!**

 **Floxy: If she did, Vee and I would be up to our shenanigans ALL the time!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Without futher a do-*chuckles at the excited duo*-let's get into this story y'all!!! (PS, they're humans in this story; they'll alternate between humans and elves)**

 **Chapter 1: Back at it again**

Los Angeles. A place where everyone knew everyone. A place where the biggest names lived. It was pretty normal at the moment, with everyone just casually shopping. But who knew two people could cause such chaos?

 **Beverly Hills, 7:30 AM:**

A couple in a big mansion were cooking breakfast. The wife, Miyuki had just finished serving the food, while her husband, Rosario, made coffee.

"Come down!" Miyuki called.

Two kids came down, a fifteen-year-old boy and a twelve-year-old girl.

"Tylie, Takashi, one of you guys go wake Vee up," Miyuki said.

"I got it, mama," Tylie volunteered. She darted back up the stairs and opened Vee's door.

"Ane(*), wake up!" She grabbed one of Vee's pillows off her couch and bashed her on the head with it.

Vee woke up almost immediately. "Tylie Aiko Cassoni I swear to God and I put it on mom I'm gonna fuck you up!"

Tylie bolted out the room, Vee following dangerously close behind.

"Mom, help!"

Miyuki turned to see Vee with her fist raised and Tylie struggling to escape her grip. "Vee, put your fist _down_ and stop being rude to your sister."

Vee slowly put it down, still glaring at Tylie. "You got lucky this time."

Tylie stuck her tongue out and bit into her french toast, sighing in bliss at the bacon inside.

Vee bit into hers and her mouth went to heaven. As she finished and went to put her dish in the sink, Rosario pulled her back.

"Someone's in the guest suite for ya," he told her.

Vee rose an eyebrow, but went over to the guest suite door. Once she opened it, she saw three people that she'd recognize no matter what.

"Floxy! Ellie! Damien(*)!"

She raced over and squished them into a giant hug.

"I missed you guys so much!! How's life in the Bronx(*)?"

"Boring and snowy, how else?" Floxy answered, and the two laughed.

"I miss you guys so MUCH!"

"Well, we're gonna be here for about a month, so get ready for some FUN!" Damien answered.

Vee and Floxy ran out the room excited.

"Mom, Dad!"

"Auntie, Uncle!"

The couple looked over at the eager cousins.

"Don't even ask. Yes, just be safe, and stay together."

The two bolted out the door, excited to spend the whole day with each other.

 **Downtown LA:**

"Woah, this looks so fun!"

Vee looked over at Floxy, who had only been to LA once, and beamed. If he was happy, then _she_ was definitely happy.

"Hey," she whispered, "let's get pranky."

Floxy's mischievous eyes matched hers in a split second.

There was a big shopping centre that had plenty of stores with sales on them. They walked in and selected their target store.

"Okay, ready?" he looked over at her.

"You bet."

They walked in and split up. As Vee was ripping the tags off some t-shirts, she heard someone hysterically crying.

"M-My leg! I-It's broken!"

She peeked through the crowd and chuckled at Floxy, whose leg was sticking out at an odd angle. She saw an elderly woman coming towards him. _Oh God, she's gonna have a heart attack_ , Vee thought.

"Honey, are you okay?" She approached Floxy.

As Floxy was gonna answer, his eyes darted over to a boy, picking up a gamer shirt.

"Hey, I want that shirt!" With no warning, Floxy got up and hobbled over to the boy.

Everyone screamed in horror, while Vee quickly ran over, grabbed the shirt Floxy wanted, ripped the tag off, and waited for him to get to her.

"C'mon, let's go!"

The two darted out of there without getting caught. Mission accomplished.

"That was awesome!" Floxy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" She reached into her drawstring bag, "here's the shirt you wanted."

Floxy stared at it, then at her. "You are the _best_ cousin in existence." He snuck it into his drawstring bag.

"Where next?" he asked her.

Vee shrugged. "You can pick a place if you want."

Floxy glanced around, carefully scanning every place. "The food court."

Vee looked over to where his eyes were, then rose an eyebrow. "I know I said you could pick a place," he began, "but why?"

Floxy leaned over and whispered his thought. The look on Vee's face granted him permission.

"Let's do this."

They walked over and ordered cheeseburgers and french fries. As they talked and laughed for a bit, Vee extended her hand. "Hang it to me."

Floxy rose his eyebrow. " _Now_? You just got done eating."

Vee looked at him, waiting.

"Okay then, I guess."

She took the candy and was about to eat it when Floxy stopped her.

"What's wrong?"

Floxy reached for his phone, but didn't feel it. "Dammit, I left my phone at your house."

Vee whipped hers out. "Here, use mine," she said to him, "I'll send them to you."

"Thanks, vanilla bean."

Vee chuckled and ate the candy, waiting for it to take affect.

Go time.

"Floxy, I don't feel good," she said.

Floxy played along. "Vee, are you okay-"

Suddenly she fell to the floor, shaking.

"Help!" he cried, "my cousin's having a seizure!"

The owner came over. "What wrong, what wrong?" he asked Floxy.

"My c-cousin," Floxy faked choked out, "S-She just s-started h-having a seizure out of nowhere!"

"Okay, calm down boy. We get her help." Everyone else gathered around, worried for the poor girl **(A/N: dummies XD)**. Once the candy wore off, she spit it out into her empty cup.

"Floxy!" she called. He looked over, and she saw he was teary-eyed.

"I'm okay now," she told him.

He went over and tapped the man on the shoulder. The man turned, and was surprised to see Floxy's arm right around Vee.

"She's okay now, don't worry," Floxy said.

"But," the man began, "you just have seizure. You need emergency room."

"No no," Vee insisted, "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Okay," the man finally agreed.

They went back to their table, and saved the video. As they were walking out, Vee caught sight of her battery.

"Shit," Vee muttered, yet Floxy still heard her.

"What is it?" He peered over her shoulder.

"My phone's on 4%," Vee told him.

"Damn, we better go now," Floxy suggested.

Vee nodded, and together they walked out of the centre and were gonna head down the path they came, until a lightbulb flashed in Vee's head.

"I'm so stupid," she said out loud.

Floxy stopped and turned to her. "What makes you say that?"

Vee looked around to confirm her thoughts. "Easter apartments(*)are nearby," she explained, "we could just go over your apartment and charge my phone there."

Floxy was genuinely surprised. He didn't even realize they were so close to his LA apartment this whole time.

"You're right," he agreed. He pulled his key out, put it in his jacket pocket, and zipped it up, "let's go."

As they walked down the streets, they noticed a fight broke out, and the police were saying everyone had to walk around the other side.

"Are you fucking serious?" Vee yelled.

"Yeah we're flippin serious," one of the officers mocked her.

Vee gave them a dirty look and she stormed to the other side and they made their way around. The walk was over 30 minutes, but they were finally there.

They stopped to catch their breath.

"F-Finally," Vee panted.

They walked inside and buzzed themselves in. The minute they got inside the apartment, they collapsed onto the carpeted floor.

"So comfy," Floxy sighed.

Vee got up to put her phone to charge, then lied back onto the floor.

"Today was fun," she turned to Floxy.

Floxy laughed. "Fun? Scaring old people and faking seizures is way more than _fun_! It was a day to remember!"

They laughed harder, and Floxy glanced over at the fridge. "You know what time it is!"

Vee frowned in confusion. "No, I don't."

Floxy opened the fridge and handed her a slice of triple chocolate cake. "Cake time, duh!"

Vee shook her head and rolled her eyes. "It's always cake time for you." Regardless, she engulfed it within seconds.

Vee powered on her phone, and rose the volume all the way up in case her mom or dad called. They lied down in silence for a few moments, staring at the ceiling. That is, until Vee broke the silence.

"Good acting back there."

Floxy turned to her. "Huh?"

"Good acting back there. During the fake seizure. It really looked like tears were gonna come out of your eyes."

Floxy shrugged. "Well, like you always told me," he turned to Vee, and looked her in the eye, "act as if the situation was really happening."

Vee pulled him into a hug. "Love you so much, little bro."

Floxy embraced her back. "Love you so much too, big sis."

They fell asleep for a bit, not realizing that they should've been home a while ago.

 **Three to four hours later:**

The sound of Vee's ringtone woke her up. She groggily went over to her phone and answered it. "H-Hello?"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS?"

Vee glanced and noticed that it was dark. She glanced over at the clock and saw it was about to be 6 PM.

"Oh shit," she whispered. "Sorry mama, my phone died and Floxy left his at home, so we walked to their apartment and put my phone to charge here. We fell asleep for a bit and lost track of time. We'll be there soon."

She heard her mom sigh in both relief and annoyance. "Okay, I thought you guys were still out. Stay put, I'm coming to get you guys."

"Okay, bye."

She hung up and shook Floxy awake.

"Why are you shaking-oh shit it's late!" Floxy shot up, "Auntie's gonna kill us!"

Vee calmed him down. "I just got off the phone with her," she explained to him, "she's coming to get us, so let's wait on the benches outside."

"M'Kay."

They gathered their bags and went to the benches. Moments later, a black range rover pulled up. Vee looked at the license plate, and knew it was her mom. Her and Floxy hopped into the car.

"I can't belive you guys slept for four hours," Miyuki commented.

Vee turned to the back and made eye contact with Floxy. They chuckled and she turned back. "It was a pretty...fun-packed day."

Miyuki chuckled as well. "I'm sure it was."

They made it to their house and went straight to the guest suite. They flopped onto the bed and laughed.

" _That_ was awesome," Floxy laughed.

Vee caught her breath. "Damn right it was."

They talked for a bit, until Floxy caught glance of the time. Vee followed his gaze and saw how late it was.

"Imma head upstairs." she got up and turned back. "Goodnight, Floxy."

"Goodnight, vanilla bean."

Vee rolled her eyes and Floxy chuckled. She headed upstairs, and the two fell asleep.

 **KawaiiCutie12: Here ya go guys!!! Vee finally debuted!!!!**

 **Vee: Aweee thank you!!!**

 **Floxy: I always have fun with her :)**

 **Vee: *beams***

 **KawaiiCutie12: Glad you guys enjoyed it. You'll be together more soon!! What should the readers do?**

 **Vee and Floxy: READ AND REVIEW!!!**

 **Trivia:**

 ***Ane- Big sister**

 ***Watch episode 17 to see who Damien is; in this story, however, he's...let's say 9 or 10**

 ***I kinda wanted Floxy and his siblings to live farther away from Vee (to make their reunions more...idk meaningful? xD) plus I've always wanted to live in New York city, so yeah, Floxy's a New Yorker c:**

 ***Yes, a Shugo Chara! reference;)**


	2. Cousin Tag

**KawaiiCutie12:** **So this chapter actually wasn't supposed to be the next one, but after watching a few of these, I think it'd be cute if Floxy and Vee did one :)**

 **Vee: Ooooh**

 **Floxy: I wanna know I wanna know**

 **KawaiiCutie12:** **You're gonna do a cousin/bestfriend tag!**

 **Floxy: Vee, don't give me any hard questions.**

 **Vee: Ya already know too much about me!!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: Let's go thenn!!! I don't own Poppixie!!**

 **"Cousin/Bestfriend tag"**

"Floxy, that's not funny!"

"You were in so much trouble that day!"

Floxy was sitting in Vee's room, Vee on her bed and Floxy on her sofa. They hadn't seen each other in so long, and the fact that Vee lived two towns away from Pixieville didn't help that.

"Yeah, 'cause you were being a baby that day." Vee stuck her tongue out.

Floxy shrugged. "I still got you back after."

"And _I_ still hate you."

They laughed at the memory, still fresh in their minds as if it happened only fifteen minutes ago.

Once they died down, Floxy looked up at Vee. "How ya liking Crystalville?"

Vee sighed. "It's nice out here," she commented, "even though everyone's rich as fuck, they're not really snobby and arrogant about it ya know?"

Floxy nodded. "Can't relate."

Vee chuckled. "Please, Pixieville has some rich people; look at Sapph."

"And Crystalville has _all_ rich people," Floxy retorted, "look at you."

They sat in silence again. "Hey, let's make a youtube video."

This caught Vee by surprise.

Vee had an idea. "Wanna do a cousin tag?"

Floxy rose an eyebrow. "A what?"

"A cousin tag. Where we ask each other questions and the loser gets whipped creamed."

Floxy's eyes brightened. "Sounds fun!"

They set everything up and began filming.

"What's up Vanilla beans, It's ya girl Tsumi Vee and welcome back to my channel!! Today I'm with my LITTLE BRO I MISSED HIM SO MUCH!!"

"Hey Youtube!" Floxy greeted under Vee's bear hug.

"Guess what we're up to today?" Floxy asked once out of Vee's grip.

They looked at each other, then back at the screen.

"COUSIN TAG!!!"

"Comment down below who you think will win!"

"I'll give you guys a hint: Vee's memory is worse than Dory's."

She glared, then punched him on the arm, causing him to grimace and laugh.

"Let's get onto it!"

Vee let Floxy pick the first question:

"First question: How exactly are you two related...?"

They stared dumbfounded. "Um..."

"I don't get what this question means," Floxy finished for her.

They stared at each other for a moment. "I mean, I _did_ kinda say we were cousins," Vee answered unsurely.

"If you meant like how, my mom and her dad are cousins, if that makes sense," Floxy added in, "pick the next question."

Vee thought of one. "When's my birthday?"

Floxy's worry increased as Vee shook the can of whipped cream.

"Umm..."

Vee rose an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"...June...12!"

Vee stared at him shock and amusement running on her face . "Are you serious?"

Floxy realized what happened. "What no Vee, don't!"

Vee sprayed some on a plate and held it out to him. "If you don't I will!"

"Vee, no, have mercy on me! I was a few days off!"

His pleas went unheard, and Vee mashed it onto his face. They were hysterical and took quite some time to calm their laughter down.

"I can't believe you. Since you think you know everything, when's _mine_?"

Vee's ego dropped like the ball on New Year's. "July...8?"

"Hypocrite!" Floxy cried, and sprayed her with whipped cream.

"I didn't even spray that much!"

They wiped their faces off on a towel nearby. "Next question, Vee you pick."

Vee racked her brain. "What's my favorite show?"

"Easy one! Gravity Falls!" Floxy answered confidently.

"Yes!" Vee exclaimed.

"Now what's mine?"

"We like the same show," Vee smirked.

"Trueee," Floxy grinned, then chuckled.

They looked at their phones.

"Hmm...oh I got one," Vee said, then turned to Floxy, "What's my real name?"

Floxy had to think for a moment. "Um...hang on give me a sec...um...OH! Natsumi Victoria Cassoni!"

Vee mentally sulked that she couldn't drench him in whipped cream.

Vee nodded. "Yup."

"How many points was that?"

Vee looked down. It dawned on her then that they haven't been keeping score. "Funny ya mention that...the score button wasn't on..."

Floxy's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?"

Vee nodded. "It's fine though."

Floxy smirked as he came up with the next question. "How many girlfriends have I had?"

Vee chuckled. "One."

"Nope." Floxy grinned.

Vee was dumbfounded. "What?"

"Remember Izzy?"

Vee stared at him incredulously, the memory suddenly coming back to her. "She was _imaginary_!"

"But our _love_ wasn't!"

The two cracked up for about the millionth time that hour.

"How many have _I_ had?"

"None, ya ain't gay!"

Vee, still laughing, went into her PM inbox and decided to read some of the questions on there.

"Have I ever f*cked P*ez?"

Floxy's eyes widened, making Vee laugh harder. "I mean, shit, how should I know?"

"You know I wouldn't!"

"Have I ever f*cked S*pph?"

"No?"

Floxy looked away, then turned back to Vee. He smirked, and stared at her until his laughter gave way.

"I'm kidding, Vee! I'm a good kid."

"...Lying right out of your ass."

They laughed again, and the fact that Floxy had started choking made Vee laugh a little harder.

"Okay, final question: Who's your favorite cousin?"

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Definitely not you!" they said in unison.

"Okay, guys," Vee chuckled, "that's it for this video! Like, comment, and subscribe to join the Vee vanilla beans!"

"And follow me!" Floxy added in.

"See ya guys next time. Byeeee!"

Floxy helped her edit it (especially considering she didn't know how to bleep out stuff), and they uploaded it.

"These comments are _hilarious_ ," Floxy told her as he read through the overflowing comment section.

"I love my fans," Vee laughed, looking over his shoulder.

"Hey, lemme take ya on a quick tour," Vee suggested.

Floxy agreed, so out the door, into Crystalville, they went on an adventure.

 **KawaiiCutie12: Theyre ya go guysss!!!**

 **Vee: He _really_ forgot my birthday...**

 **Floxy: I'm sorry!!! At least I was close!**

 **Vee: *still pouting* fair enough**

 **Floxy: *grabs Vee into giant monster hug***

 **Vee: FLOXYY!!**

 **KawaiiCutie12: *laughs at the duo***

 **You two remind me of me and _my_ cousin. Anywho, y'all know what to do!!**

 **Vee and Floxy: READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

 **Floxy: Or else Vee will come into your rook while you're sleeping and-**

 ***Vee chases Floxy***

 **KawaiiCutie12: Bye guys!! xx**

 **(Quick A/N: Those two questions were censored out in the video, only because in my story, their fans don't know who they're dating, until a little while after)**


End file.
